


债

by Endless (Josiechung)



Series: 他妻 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: all昀，源然磊和路人，霜杏梗自微博@糖堆的小草莓，赠草莓
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 刘源/张若昀, 吴磊/张若昀, 路人/张若昀
Series: 他妻 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883548
Kudos: 5





	债

**Author's Note:**

> all昀，源然磊和路人，霜杏
> 
> 梗自微博@糖堆的小草莓，赠草莓

刘源一直不明白，张若昀为什么会嫁给刘昊然。他那么独立能干，自信骄傲，在多少人眼里一直是朵高攀不起的孤岭之花，怎么就看上一个送外卖的。刘源甚至想不到任何一个应该出现在他们人生轨迹中的交点。但偏偏，张若昀喜欢刘昊然到愿意包养他的地步。

当他面对刘昊然的时候，他甚至会卸下自己的全副武装，像变了个人似的，温柔体贴，耐心包容，甚至宠溺纵容。刘源已经不止一次见到张若昀主动照顾刘昊然。年轻人工作忙碌，体力消耗大，因此每回下班之后都累得一根手指也不想动。可面对浑身汗臭，衣服跟皮肤上可能还沾着泥水的人，张若昀却从不嫌弃。他的洁癖就像被狗吃了一样，不但会亲自脱掉刘昊然的脏衣服拿去泡洗，还会主动打来热水给他洗脸擦身。

他常常就这么跪在刘昊然腿间，用自己干净的舌头去清洁他汗湿的阴茎。若是刘昊然中途硬了起来，他还会用心伺候着，让他舒服地释放出来。有时刘昊然被他吸得起了情欲，阴茎一直硬着软不下去，张若昀便会主动骑坐上去，用自己的肉穴包裹着吮吸套弄，然后在刘昊然抓着他的腰狠肏时叫得像个不害臊的荡妇。

他们做爱很少戴套，也几乎不需要额外的润滑剂，因为张若昀下面有两个穴，水多得跟泉眼一样，就算直接插后面也能出汁。但出于方便，张若昀一般还是会用前面去吞他。他阴道窄，一坐上去就跟个肉套子一样，所有的敏感点都暴露在阴茎上，随便怎么干都能让两边爽翻天。而且他高潮的时候穴口会收得特别紧，不射出来就很难抽出去，所以每回刘昊然都会灌他肚子，一波接一波的，把他那张小嘴灌得一片粘腻，连缝隙里都是精液。

但张若昀从来不因此生气，反而满足得很。原本刘源以为他可能是骨子里淫荡，后来听刘昊然无意间提起，才知道这是因为他想要一个孩子。难怪最近他总觉得刘昊然干活比以前更拼了，甚至时不时就来找他打听有没有什么赚钱的好路子。

刘源看着电脑里自己偷拍下来的色情影像，看着张若昀被干得穴口冒泡一脸痴迷的模样，心里渐渐地有了一个想法。

刘家两老是有着很严重的重男轻女，重嫡轻庶，重长轻次的陋俗思想的人，因此尽管他和刘昊然是同卵同胞的兄弟，他们在家里的地位却大不相同，再加上他们家境一般，两人在家里的待遇就更是天差地别。从小刘源便是吃好的穿好的，想要什么就有什么，而刘昊然就跟他身边一仆人似的，虽是他的亲弟弟，但他能得到的一切几乎都是刘源施舍给他的。

只不过刘源懂人心，知道自己如果和爸妈一样虐待刘昊然，迟早有一天会酿成大祸。所以他一直待刘昊然不薄，只要自己有的，也一定会让刘昊然有，虽然品质上可能都稍次一些，但也足以让他在弟弟心里树立起一个好哥哥的形象。因而尽管今日的他们一个继承了父亲的小企业，当了个小老总，另一个却只能每天风吹日晒地送外卖，他们依然亲如手足。

刘昊然对他根本一点戒心都没有，不仅自己对他毫无保留，还常常无意地把身边亲近的人的资料情况都透露给他，所以刘源对他的人际交往一直了如指掌，也常常会利用刘昊然的信任，通过他向他的朋友们下放小额高利贷。这些年，他用这个方法从刘昊然的朋友身上刮了不少的钱，甚至以所谓“肉偿”的福利玩过他的好几任对象。

在刘昊然不知情的情况下，刘源不止一次带着自己一帮手下把无力偿还债务的他对象关在出租屋里不分昼夜地轮奸，一边拍下录像要挟他们不许报警不许把事情说出去，一边又把录像寄给他的生意合作伙伴吴磊用来兜售分红。等把人肏腻了之后，他再将他们低价卖给吴磊，捞上最后一笔。

仔细算算，从他十八岁接手老爸的公司开始，肏过的那些小芸小张小锅加起来也有不少人了。刚开始的那几个在被他强暴之前甚至都还是处的，一个个都哭着求他停下来，却还是被灌了满肚子精液。他和他的手下们还把第一个女孩的肚子给搞大了，导致吴磊收货几个月后发现不对劲，回头把他狠狠骂了一通。但也多亏了他这么干，吴磊这个死变态才开发出一系列孕妇特辑，生意他妈的做得越来越好。所以后来刘源也不管了，男的女的怀上的没怀上的都往吴磊那里送，要是真再遇到中奖的，他甚至会找吴磊讨额外的分红。

所以在刘源刚得知刘昊然又和一个新对象好上的时候，他本想故技重施。但很快，他就发现这次刘昊然交往的人不一般。以前刘昊然都是和同龄人来往，就算比他年纪大些，但也不会超过三年，可这一次他交往的人却比他整整大了九年，现在已经过三十了。而且这个男人的身份地位也和他以前的对象截然不同，虽不至于大富大贵，但也是大公司里的高层管理人员，是当之无愧的社会精英。因此当刘源得知这一点的时候，他就意识到自己没办法再通过以前的手段来得到这个人。可他也不明白，这样的人怎么会看上他的弟弟，甚至愿意嫁给他？难道就图他年轻吗？

所有的这些加起来都让刘源感到疑惑不解和愤怒嫉妒，他突然变得比以往任何一次都更想把人从刘昊然身边夺走。但张若昀就好像被下蛊了一样，不论他如何明示暗示，他就是觉得刘昊然最适合自己，甚至对挑拨离间的他有了一些反感。刘源没办法，只能答应他从此不再讲刘昊然的坏话。可在心里，他却越发想算计自己的亲弟弟，从让他在张若昀面前出丑开始，到如今甚至想让他彻底一败涂地。

而现在，他的机会来了。

张若昀想要孩子，刘昊然自然会拼了命地努力赚奶粉钱，尽管实际上张若昀凭一己之力就能养活他们一家三口，但刘昊然总是这样，想靠自己的双手双脚去过日子。可送外卖能赚多少，他就是拼了命地每天干够二十四小时，也只能赚到张若昀月薪的一个零头。所以他此刻迫切地需要一条捷径，而刘源就是他的捷径。

面对一而再再而三向自己谋求财路的亲弟弟，刘源今天终于从抽屉里拿出了一份投资合同。他告诉刘昊然，这是他和他的合作伙伴吴磊最近准备投资的一个项目，虽然成本有点高，风险有点大，但周期短回报高。他们各自都已经投了不少的钱进去，他也愿意借钱给刘昊然投资，不过他自己手头的流动资金有限，只能借他一半，剩下的一半他有信心能够说服吴磊掏钱，但刘昊然得跟吴磊签借款合同，还得拿一套房子过来做抵押。

刘昊然哪里懂这里面的阴谋诡计，他只一心信任对他好了二十多年的亲哥哥，所以想都没想就跟着他去见了吴磊，签字画押，把他和张若昀现在住着的这唯一一套房子抵给了吴磊。事后刘昊然确实如愿拿到了一笔巨款，投资也相当顺利。然而就在他刚赚得心安的时候，突如其来的消息却一下夺走了所有希望。他们投资的项目突然宣布破产，所有的钱都打水漂了。一夜之间他变得一无所有，可事情还远没有结束。

债主吴磊在出事的第二天就拿着合同来催他还钱，而张若昀刚下班就被一群来收房子的人给堵在了门外。表面镇定的男人佯装要报警，赶跑了暴力讨债的混混们，然而进屋之后却虚得连钥匙都抓不住。他揪着颓在沙发上的刘昊然问了半天，才终于从他嘴里问出了借钱投资的事。张若昀急切地到翻看着合同想找出它不成立的漏洞或问题，但拟合同的人段数太高，他根本无能为力。

可按照合同上的要求，他们要还的钱简直是一个天文数字，就算抵掉房子，卖掉车子，把他所有的股票和基金套现，也填不上这个窟窿。生平第一次张若昀感受到了绝望，他不仅一夜之间失去了所有，还被一群暴力讨债的恶霸给缠上了。他很确定，如果他们一直还不上这笔钱，那找上门来的人手里拿的可能就不再是铁棍，而是刀了。

面对这突如其来的噩耗，张若昀第一次对刘昊然大发了脾气，可他的眼睛却红着，表情绝望地抱住自己的脑袋。刘昊然哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪，从旁边扑过来抱紧他忏悔和道歉。张若昀被他带得也情绪失控，没过多久就跟着哭了出来。

守在一旁的刘源始终安静地看着。他拿起桌上的水壶给两人各自倒了一杯温水，然后在他们对面坐下，表情十分同情和怜悯，好像他也不愿意看到这种情况发生。所以刘昊然到现在都没有怀疑他，甚至因他决定不追究自己欠他的那一半的钱而对他越发信任。刘源投给他一个别太担心的眼神，视线却有意无意地扫向他怀里哭得漂亮的男人。他告诉两人其实这事也不是完全没有转机，就看他们肯不肯放下身段去做了。

刘昊然闻言立马就点头了，也就张若昀还知道警惕一下。但事情发展到这个地步他们早已没有退路，所以刘源也不必遮掩，干脆地告诉他们，他打听到吴磊这人一直在地下干着脏活，东西虽然上不得台面，但赚得多，又正巧他手里刚走了个拍片的，想找人顶上。刘源说只要他们愿意，他可以试着去求一求吴磊，让张若昀去给他打工还债。

两人闻言都震惊地睁大了眼睛，张若昀更是一脸被羞辱地狠瞪着他。可刘源只是摆出一副他也不想这样的表情来，坦白跟他们说，他也知道这样很为难他们，但欠债还钱是天经地义的事，与其一直被他的暴徒恐吓骚扰不得安宁，还不如现在就狠下心来，尽早解决问题。

“而且据我所知，吴磊已经找到你们工作的地方了，如果一周之内你们不能把钱还上，他就要闹到你们公司去。所以不管怎么样，你们都要去求他的。但现在去求，我也许还能帮你们争取到比较好的条件。”

刘源实话实说，并没有刻意去恐吓两人或者说服他们，毕竟现实就摆在面前，他们根本没得选择。张若昀屈辱地抓紧手里的杯子，像是恨不得把它砸在刘源的脑袋上，可他一想到自己的事业，自己的家庭，又只能忍气吞声地将它放在桌子上。

他还是答应了。

刘源拿出手机好像拨通了谁的电话，根据对方的要求询问张若昀的身高年龄，又让他报出自己的三围，还逼他亲口说出自己的秘密。他甚至拿起手机对准张若昀的脸拍下了照片，像卖货一样，说要把照片发给对方过目一下。然后又说对方要求他先面试，给了他一个地址，让他明天下班之后到这个地方来。

张若昀一把夺过纸条，看都不看就急着送客。刘源知道他心情烦躁，所以并没有纠缠，只提醒了他一句千万别迟到，便和他们道了再见。而直到他离开，刘昊然都没有说话。他就好像一个局外人，完全没有资格插手他们的谈话。

张若昀把刘源送走之后才看了那张纸条一眼。他知道这个地方，是市里出了名的灰色地带。那儿拥挤着无数仓库危楼和出租屋，充斥着各种卖淫贩毒和走私的生意，是个连警察都不愿靠近更不会去管束的地方。张若昀做梦都想不到自己有一天居然会和这种地方扯上关系，甚至要在里面工作，成为那些边缘人的一员。

在他情绪再度濒临失控的时候，刘昊然上来抱住了他。他依旧在向他道歉，向他忏悔，还向他承诺会努力赚钱和他一起偿还债务。张若昀不知道自己该说什么去回应他，愤怒已经无济于事，可原谅他又无法轻易做到，他恨刘昊然的自作主张，但又明白他做这些都是为了他和他们将来的孩子，所以他能怎么办呢，他还能怎么办呢。

那天晚上刘昊然没有在家过夜，他和张若昀一起把屋子收拾干净之后就赶回了公司加班加点。而张若昀也一晚没睡，他找了自己所有能找的家人朋友同事同学借钱，勉勉强强地算是凑了个零头。第二天攒着那张银行卡去上班的时候，他觉得自己脚下的每一步路都是虚的，就好像走在云层上，一不小心就会摔个粉身碎骨。

中午午休的时候，他通讯录里的一个好友带着工程师过来看了他的车，还带走做了检查。很快张若昀的银行卡里又多了一笔款项，可这些钱加起来的数字距离他的目标依然很远。

晚上收工之后，他揣着不安的情绪乘坐地铁来到纸条上的地址附近，跟着导航一路从繁华都市走入无主之地。期间他一身过于正式的打扮吸引了无数人的关注，他突然后悔，为什么没有带些寻常的衣服去公司换好了再出门。他不喜欢这种被所有人用眼神强奸的感觉，仿佛他是赤裸着走在街上的。他唯有加快脚步，在周围人或恐吓或挑逗的恶意中，一路逃跑着来到出租屋前。他急切地敲开了门，却没想到迎接他的居然是刘源本人。

那一刻张若昀好像意识到什么，他本能想跑，却被人一把拽了进去。厚重的铁门在他身后关上，落锁的声音变得前所未有的惊悚。刘源勾着他的肩膀将他带到沙发上，给他倒了一杯水，示意他不要紧张。可张若昀无法在那么多架好的摄像机前保持冷静。他紧张地抓着杯子，不安地看着刘源。他问刘源面试他的人在哪，刘源却笑着指了指自己。

刘源告诉张若昀，这一行一直都是由介绍人充当面试官的，所以接下来，张若昀需要在他面前好好表现，而他会把这一切完整拍下来，作为面试材料，交给吴磊审核。张若昀大脑一阵嗡鸣，混乱中总觉得自己看穿了什么。但身旁的摄像机让他无法思考，而刘源若有似无的威胁显然加重了他的恐慌。

最后他还是被迫开始了面试，在刘源的要求下听话地把杯子里的水都喝光，即使他明明尝到了药味。

张若昀不知道刘源在水里放了什么，他想大概是兴奋剂或者催情剂那一类的，因此在刘源让他张开腿自慰的时候，他湿得比以往任何时候都要快。刘源没让他脱鞋脱衣服，他就只好隔着裤子去刺激自己。他用脚踩着沙发边缘，黑色的皮鞋把浅灰的布料蹭出一片肮脏。但刘源看来完全不在乎，他只让他把腿分得再开一些，手上动作再大一些，还要他把自己在做的事情清清楚楚地讲出来，好让被裤子阻挡了视线的他知道他此刻正在摸哪里。

张若昀从来没做过这样的事情，强烈的羞耻让他双耳憋得通红。他甚至有点控制不住自己的情绪，眼睛冲血地瞪着刘源。但他还是只能服从命令，用手指隔着宝蓝色的西装裤艰难地磨蹭自己的私处。他从阴茎开始，指尖绕着龟头打转，同时又扶着柱身缓慢套弄。

他断断续续地告诉刘源，他正在用手指摩擦自己的铃口。本来光是说出这样的话就已经让他备受煎熬，却没想到刘源居然还要问他为什么。张若昀愣了好一会儿，不敢相信自己的耳朵。他用力地咬着自己的嘴唇，瞪着刘源的眼睛湿得蓄满了眼泪。他屈辱地用蚊子一样小的声音回答，因为他的顶端很敏感，所以每次他都会这么做。

他本以为事情到此就该结束，却不想刘源只是玩味地笑了笑，竟还让他把自己平时的喜好都一一说出来。张若昀咬得嘴唇都失血了，瞪着刘源的眼神怨恨又憎恶。可他还是只能听话，乖乖地告诉他，自己还喜欢用手指磨蹭冠状沟，因为那上面有一条横穿的肌肉和血管也很敏感，一摸就会有触电的感觉，让他很想尿尿又很想射精。

刘源闻言“哦？”了一声，毫无预兆地踩上张若昀的腿间。他也穿了一双皮鞋，鞋底发硬，花纹粗糙，鞋头压在勃起的阴茎时迅速带起了一阵痛爽。张若昀惊得呻吟出声，双腿紧绷着几乎有些抽搐。他用双手挡住自己的私处，想偷摸阻碍刘源的肆虐。但他刘源的动作太粗暴，他的指尖一下就被磨得仿佛脱了皮，疼痛使他本能退缩，那鞋子便再一次压上他私处，碾磨着，从他的阴茎一路来到阴户。

“我还以为，你平时都用这里尿呢。”刘源说着用力踩了一下柔软的阴户。鞋底的花纹碾过阴蒂，瞬间就让张若昀又叫了出声。他不知道该怎么回答刘源的这个问题，他甚至不确定这到底是不是一个问题，就只能假装没听到地继续着手上的动作，直到被刘源再一次打断。

“说话啊，这么快就忘了？”

张若昀咬着唇喘息了出声，表情隐忍着动手抚摸自己的私处，再回答道：“我、我在摸下面的、阴、阴蒂——它、它硬起来了——我喜欢、喜欢用手指去揉，比、比弄阴茎舒服。”

“有多舒服？”刘源放柔了声音问道，鞋尖却依然抵在他的下身处踩压。张若昀断断续续地开始跟他描述那种感觉，像电流在震动，像身体被抽空，所有的快感都集中在一点，又随着高潮的逼近而逐渐弥漫开。他还被迫坦白了自己最喜欢的就是高潮前那即将爆发的感觉，承认常常会间歇刺激着好反复体会那种颤栗感。但他的身体被刘昊然玩得太多了，因为过分敏感所以现在很容易就直接高潮。

刘源听到这里的时候让他停了下来，张若昀一时茫然，还以为自己的面试结束了。但刘源只是让他解开自己的裤子。张若昀猛地有些回神，好像意识到也许一切才正要开始。他不安地看了一眼镜头，动作磨蹭着解开自己的纽扣。他拉下拉链，看着刘源的眼睛，犹豫不决地抓着裤子连同内裤一起摘掉。

刘源挑了下眉毛，倒是有些意外他这一刻的大胆。但很快他就猜到张若昀大概是想速战速决，所以才会这样自暴自弃地把自己裸露在他面前。刘源倒是无所谓他在想什么，反正不管他那边如何，自己要做的事情和该掌握的节奏都不会变。所以他在张若昀把裤子褪到膝盖的时候按住了他，随即蹲在他身前，故意扒开他腿间的肉缝埋头深吸了一大口气。

张若昀被他激得呻吟出声，双腿颤抖着，脚尖踩踏沙发。他显然想要并拢双腿，却又不能这样做。身上的西服凌乱地束缚着自己，宝蓝色的外套大开着散在两侧，纯白的衬衣紧绷而皱褶地绷在胸前，与外套同色的领带胡乱地搭在一侧，随着他胸口的起伏不停变换位置。

他忽然感到一阵无助，尤其在刘源张嘴舔上来的时候，被刺激的尊严让他悲惨地哽咽出声，他只能强忍着呻吟，强忍着在他面前露出舒服的神情，却无法阻止自己的下体在他的唇舌下变得越发湿润和酥麻。

他的阴蒂被刘源吸住狠狠地吸了一下，爆发的快感迅速让他贴近了高潮，但刘源又在这时转去用舌头去轻柔刺激。相对温和的拨弄很快让他的身体脱离巅峰，但在高频粗糙的摩擦下，新一轮的快感又迅速堆积而起。张若昀几乎是瞬间就明白了刘源的意图，他顿时挣扎着想推开，却转眼已经被抽空了力气。

熟悉的快感迅速笼罩着他的神经，遍布腿间的无力让他想要抽搐却又使不上劲。而那濒临爆发的期待与绝望就像一只大手掐紧了他的喉咙，张若昀近乎窒息，双手抓紧了沙发上的布套，想要尖叫却在一瞬间失去了一切。

刘源停得很及时，过于果断的中止让快感迅速脱离了身体。但就在他刚恢复平静的时候，刘源又轻吹着激起他的一阵颤栗。他感到一双嘴唇贴上了自己的私处，始终围着敏感的阴蒂打转，却一直不去触碰，只是靠周围肌肉的牵扯来刺激中心的蒂珠。这若有似无的震颤叫张若昀难耐地挺起了腰。他一方面推挤着刘源的脑袋想停止他的恶行，一方面却又败给了本能想要主动磨蹭。那从骨子里溢出来的欢愉就好像一剂毒药，他第一次能忍，第二次能倔，可到了第三次第四次甚至第五次的时候，他的身体已经彻底败给了愉悦，他甚至要得不想再要。

而刘源一定从他的哭腔里听出了他的渴求，所以他才会告诉他，想要高潮就说出来。张若昀瘫在沙发上出了一身的汗，神情与发梢都凌乱着，西装外套半掉，领带松垮，被扯坏的纽扣仅靠一根细线苟延残喘。拉得酸痛的双腿已经要踩不住沙发，脚背绷直着，鞋尖反复蹭过早已脏掉的布套。

他不断抓着自己的衣服，嘴里反复破碎着“不要”二字。可他越是这般反抗，刘源就越是吃得起劲。张若昀能够清晰地感到阴穴一直收缩着流出淫液，甚至把他的后穴都弄湿了。濒临极限的身体根本没办法承受更多，他自腰部以下的一切已经快要失去他的控制。所以他只能妥协，只能讨饶，只能抓着刘源的头发求他给自己一个结束，然后在高潮中沙哑地哭出声来。

他潮吹了，或者失禁了，他已经分不清这两者之间的区别，只知道自己泄了。刘源撑起了上身吻住他的嘴唇，与他唇舌纠缠着，嘴巴里全是他淫液与汗液甚至可能是尿液的味道。他被刺激得恶心又折辱，舌头被动地与之纠缠，强忍着躲开的念头只期盼这一切能尽快结束。

但刘源把手探进了他的后穴。他一边拽掉他腿上的裤子，一边抠挖他的穴道。粗糙的手指专攻敏感的前列腺，甚至摸透了他穴道的收缩的规律，总在他收紧的时候用力顶上那一处，再顺着肌理刺激更加深处的穴心。长着倒刺的手指将他的穴肉蹭得一片刺麻，又爽又疼地仿佛被虫咬一般。本来已经软下去一些的阴茎便再度抬起头来，随着刘源不断加快的速度激起阵阵尿爽般的快感，直到他被突然填满。

过分激烈的插入让张若昀失声叫了出来，生理加上心理的排斥使他本能夹紧了后穴，但刘源却游刃有余地挺动着，一手抓着他的阴茎，一手玩弄他的阴蒂，让他同时享受着当男人与女人的快感，却是以一种羞辱他的姿态。

张若昀痛苦地捂住了自己的脸，还戴着腕表与婚戒的手美得惊人，在墨蓝色的表带衬托下，血管分明的皮肤白得就跟雪一样。刘源笑着又一次低头吻了他，却故意吻在他的婚戒上。他甚至用舌头舔湿了那枚圆环，用舌尖拨弄着去咬舐环内的软肉。他用牙齿在他的手上留下了一个深可见血的印记，还要反复用利齿磨蹭，仿佛那才是应该戴在他手上的指环。

张若昀疼得几乎忍不住眼泪，只能紧闭着双眼假装无事发生。但刘源一下掐紧了他的根部，腰部挺动着用力肏干他的穴心。他又一次让他把自己的感受说出来，从他的阴茎尺寸到他自己的穴内颤动，每一处地方，每一道细节，都不能遗漏。

可张若昀被肏得脑子都快成浆糊了，他根本说不出什么具体的形容词，只能支吾着好大、好硬，肉穴里好酸、好麻。但刘源听得不过瘾，便又抠弄着他的马眼逼他再多说一些。张若昀激得嗓子都哑了，眼泪止不住地落。上身的衣服皱皱巴巴，虽仍穿着，却显得他更加狼狈堕落，还不如不穿。但这是他最后的遮羞布了，张若昀无法轻易舍弃，就只能抓紧着做垂死挣扎。他在刘源的刺激下呻吟出许多的舒服与好爽。被他强迫着前后高潮时，嗓子哑得几乎连一点声音都发不出来。

但他一点也不痛快。抽搐的下体不断喷溅着清液，熟悉又陌生的震颤戳刺着他的尿道。他忽然意识到刘源之前给他喝的是什么了，那压根不是什么催情兴奋剂，而是利尿的药水。他要让他每一次的高潮都伴随着失禁，甚至恶劣地用指甲搔刮着他的尿道口加重他的身体记忆。张若昀流得泪都快干了，可他的失禁仍停不下来。而刘源还要迎着他的高潮肏进阴穴，翘着龟头用力顶压他的尿点，在漫长的强暴中持续挑战他的极限。

张若昀瘫软在沙发上，穴道里一阵抽搐不停，连带着腰部以下的肌肉在轻微痉挛。他甚至不自觉盘紧了刘源的腰，大腿用力得像在攀附什么一样。可他缠上的却是一棵会食人的毒树。他缠得越紧，树根便没得越深，而它进得越深，他又被动地缠得越紧。如此往复，他便彻底成了树的所有物，只能依赖它的毒液苟延残喘。

“听刘昊然说，你想要个孩子。”

恍惚中，张若昀好像听到了什么。

“那这份工作还挺适合你的。等你被录取之后，每天都会有很多精液射进你的子宫里。”

他眼神空洞地看向刘源，噙着泪，心里有一个声音好像在大喊着。

“笑一笑吧弟妹，你很快就能如愿了。”

可他除了落泪，已经什么反应都做不出来了。

那天晚上，他被刘源抓着干了很久。不仅身上的每一处地方都被肏透了，还被人扒着穴或揪着头发拍了无数的录像与照片。刘源甚至不许他洗过澡再回家，直接拿起报废的西服把浑身体液的他裹上，期间无意中发现他兜里的银行卡。张若昀紧张地想把卡抢回来，刘源却顺势让他扑进自己怀里好抱着再戏弄一番。他逼着张若昀说出里面的金额和取款密码，然后夺走了他的银行卡，反递给他一张几乎有双倍存款的银行卡。

刘源告诉张若昀，卡里的钱他可以用来还债，但不是白送给他的。不过他可以不收利息，甚至可以不要他写字据签合同，只要张若昀把自己抵给他，从今往后都任他享用。当然，他也可以选择不接受，只不过这样他不仅一毛钱都得不到，还会白白失去好不容易借回来的几十万块。

张若昀憎恨地湿着眼睛瞪向刘源，可压根没有选择权的他，还是只能接过刘源递来的银行卡。刘源笑着低头吻住他的唇，把人又仔细尝过一遍之后，才将他带离出租屋塞进车里，十分贴心地将他送回住处。

张若昀脚步虚浮地走进楼内，就连按电梯的手指都是抖的。他低着头走进电梯舱，全程闭着眼不敢乱看。他不知道自己现在是什么模样，他害怕看到自己此刻的样子。站在家门前的时候，他握着钥匙站了好半天都没敢动手开门。最后还是感觉到什么的刘昊然开门将他抱了进去。

他们一起坐在浴室的浴缸里，脸上都挂着泪。刘昊然心疼得不敢触碰他身上的痕迹，害怕自己一不留神就会弄碎他。他哭着对张若昀说，要不我们别干这个了，想其它办法去筹钱还债。但张若昀只是摇了摇头。因为那些人手上已经握着他的把柄了，就算他现在反悔，他也回不去原来的生活了。

“刘源说我一定会被录取的，之后最多半年的时间，我们就能把钱还清了。”

“半年，还要半年——他们为什么不能让我们一起拍！为什么要让你受这种苦！为什么、为什么……若昀，对不起，都是我不好，对不起……”

听着刘昊然懊恼的悔恨，张若昀鼻头一阵发酸，却已经没有眼泪可以流了。他只能抱紧自己的丈夫，无声安抚他的情绪。他没有告诉刘昊然，今晚在出租屋里侵犯他的人就是他的同胞哥哥，他害怕他知道这事之后会承受不住打击。他只能委婉地警示刘昊然，不要太相信他的好哥哥了，以后不管遇到什么事，都要先跟他商量一下再做决定。因为他们这个家，已经承受不住再一次的风吹雨打了。

这晚，刘昊然还是没有待在家里过夜。张若昀在床上辗转反侧，一闭眼就是刘源笑着强暴他的画面，他根本睡不着。他突然后悔没有把刘昊然留下陪伴自己，少了爱人的温度，这床就跟冰窖一样怎么都暖和不起来。而就在他起床准备喝点酒麻醉一下自己的时候，他收到了刘源发过来的消息，说是吴磊看完片子后很满意，让他明天就过去试拍。

张若昀险些拿不稳手里的杯子。无名指上的金属与玻璃碰撞发出冰冷的脆响。他盯着自己的婚戒和手上的伤痕出神，脑里反复播放着今晚它们被侮辱的画面。突然，他摘掉婚戒藏进了抽屉里。紧接着他一口闷掉杯子里的威士忌，借酒精来助自己入眠。

第二天醒来的时候，张若昀发现自己被刘昊然抱在了怀里。年轻人睡得很沉，眉头却紧皱着，眼下的黑眼圈重得像是他从来没睡过一样。张若昀注意到他累得连衣服都没换，只脱了脏乱的外衣，甚至袜子都还套在脚上。他一时心疼得话都说不出来，虽然心里对他还是有怨，但此刻他只想抱一抱他的丈夫再亲一亲他。

他轻手轻脚地从他怀里起来，替他掖好被子，俯身吻了吻他的额头。洗漱过后他亲自下厨做了一顿丰盛的早餐，用罩子盖在餐桌上，贴上提醒的便利贴，自己再把锅里剩的都解决掉，洗干净厨具后匆忙出门赶地铁。

今天一天和往常都没有什么区别，只是张若昀在下班之前换了一件休闲的短衬衣白T恤，配上浅色的休闲裤，好让自己不再那么引人注目。他按照刘源发给他的地址来到一家开在灰色地带附近的小公司，在前台报了出吴磊的名字后，就被人直接带到顶楼。在那里，他看到好几个守在办公室门外的壮汉，他们穿着黑色的安保服，腰上配着能轻易敲破人脑袋还能通电的警棍，甚至好像还有枪套和匕首的刀套。张若昀不敢细看，跟着秘书走进办公室的时候整个人都是虚的。

他原本以为，这个叫吴磊的老板是个和他年纪差不多的男人。就跟那些小电影里拍的一样，是个长相猥琐的人。却没想到，真实的他看起来比刘昊然都还要年轻一些，五官轮廓甚至有些稚嫩，却一身的邪气和压迫感，笑着朝他走来的时候竟让他不由自主地想后退。

可吴磊一下就勾住他的腰吻他，像验货一样一边探寻他的口腔，一边抓抚他的身体。随即将他推倒在沙发上，抬着下巴命令他把衣服脱光。张若昀一下僵住，这时才注意到房间里有几个壮汉在拿着摄像机录影。他顿时感到无法名状的恐惧，他极度排斥着，却又因吴磊的一句“哥，不想干就滚蛋”而不得不服从命令。

他听话地脱掉身上的衣物，连鞋子袜子和手表都没有留着。他夹着腿，用手挡住自己的身体，抬眼看着面前的吴磊等候他的下一个指令。少年把玩着手里的一支钢笔，坐在茶几上踢了踢他的脚踝，示意他把身体打开。张若昀犹豫地咬紧了嘴唇，却还是只能照做。他把腿曲起来张开踩在沙发上，双手分开摆在身体两侧，任由面前的人们肆意玩赏他的肉体。

“先把毛刮了，我的客人都喜欢看得清楚些。”

吴磊说着丢来一把廉价的刮刀。张若昀下意识躲了一下，拿着那把刮刀不确定地看向吴磊。但他还是摘掉了保护刀片的塑料套，动作犹豫地把刀靠近自己的下体。他的毛发比较稀疏，所以清理起来并不费事。只是随着私处的逐渐暴露，他的下体总忍不住发起轻颤。瘙痒的肉穴甚至因此变得湿润，当他终于把所有毛发都刮干净的时候，下身的穴口处已经是一片水亮。

吴磊见状便笑了，手里的钢笔直接顶着他的穴口转了一圈，甚至毫无预兆地插入，抽出时笔杆上已经是一片湿泞。

“哥你挺骚啊，刮个毛都能湿成这样，平时没少挨肏吧？”吴磊说着又把笔插了进去，还专挑他不平的敏感带，用突起的笔夹反复刮蹭。

张若昀被惹得不断喘息，踩在沙发上的脚趾尖蜷缩着强忍住并腿的冲动。他委婉地回答吴磊自己已经结婚了，来这里工作是为了替丈夫还债。吴磊闻言阴阳怪调地哦了一声，好像他现在才知道这些一样，一边加大力度蹂躏着张若昀的穴，一边凑到他跟前咬住他的嘴唇。他笑着对张若昀说：“原来哥是人妻啊，那我可要好好地玩一玩，毕竟别人的老婆不是那么容易肏到的，你说是吧。”

张若昀刚张开嘴，却还没来得及出声就被吴磊搞到了高潮。吴磊随即松开钢笔，却没有抽出而是让其中一个摄影师上来握着继续干他。张若昀被肏得大腿肌肉紧绷，嘴巴半张着就好像在邀请一般。吴磊便按着他的后脑将人蹭在自己的裤裆上，示意他请出里面的东西放进嘴里好好地舔。

张若昀被粗硬的牛仔布蹭得脸上一阵烫红，轻微的刺痛激得他鼻头有些发酸，没一会儿就已经湿了眼睛。吴磊笑着暗骂一声，揪着张若昀的头发在他舌上放肆地磨蹭。男人确实是懂口交的，甚至相当擅长。他知道自己没有退路，便越发卖力讨好，祈祷能早些解脱。吴磊被他舔得舒爽，粗挺的阴茎在他口中肏出水声，敏感的龟头被上颚蹭得酥麻过电，插进喉咙的时候还能享受到极致的包裹，简直让人无法挑剔。

但既然是要玩耍，他肯定不会如此轻易地放过张若昀。得了暗示的手下突然加快抽插的动作，配合吴磊挺动的节奏用力磨蹭张若昀的敏感带。穴内过电的男人迅速被转移了注意力，喉咙颤抖着发出好听又淫糜的呻吟。但吴磊还没打算就此作罢，他让人拿来按摩棒，抹上润滑剂后插进他的后穴。顿时两处都被侵入的男人难忍得掉下了眼泪，嘴上的动作越发失控，在混乱中带给吴磊截然不同的刺激感。

“哥，你看我这老板对你还是挺不错的吧，第一次就让你上下前后都一起爽，你是不是该意思意思，谢我一句？”吴磊痞笑着拍了拍张若昀的脸，特意抽出来一点让他喘口气，但在男人听话地喑哑了一句“谢、谢老板”后又粗暴插入，直接把人干到双眼翻白。

后穴里的震动越来越强，被反复蹂躏的前列腺已经颤得快要感到钝痛。双重刺激的快感让他的下体迅速脱力，双穴急剧收缩着，几乎在同一时间迎来了直接高潮。张若昀惊得喉咙抽搐，软肉收缩着缠住吴磊的头部几乎叫他拔不出去。近在眼前的摄影机无比清晰地记录下他此刻淫乱的模样，直到身下的动作停下之后才缓和了一些，但很快就被新一顿的肏干激得掉下了眼泪。

吴磊的手下按老板的命令抛弃了细短的钢笔，改用颗粒面的按摩棒，一上来便是强烈震动的模式，直插穴心把人肏得浪叫不停。不断旋转的凹凸面持续磨蹭着宫口，光是顶在那不动都能让人双眼翻白，可偏偏他们还要来回抽插，换着角度不断顶弄。有时甚至配合着后穴里的动作一起磨擦中间那片单薄的肉壁，肏得他双腿痉挛抽搐不停，颤栗的尿道甚至毫无预兆地失禁喷液，将自己的丑态都彻底暴露在他们面前。

自尊心严重受挫的张若昀哭得几乎有点喘不上气，吴磊一边欣赏着他的媚态，一边又觉得有点玩腻，便抽离了男人的嘴巴将他放倒在沙发上，对着他高高翘起的臀部吹了声口哨，随即抽下皮带在上面狠狠地打了一下。张若昀疼得叫出声来，本能想躲，却被其人抓着一动不能动。随即第二下抽打落在他臀上，皮肤瞬间一片火辣，同时生出一道鞭痕。

被打得颤抖的下体很快变得残破而情色，收缩的穴口始终咬紧着按摩棒，流个不停的淫液甚至都打湿了腿根。吴磊痛快地看着，皮带反复抽向那震动着按摩棒，或者专挑他软嫩的肉缝下手。怕疼又敏感的男人被他打得高潮了好几次，阴茎跳动着射出精水，尿道抽搐着液喷不停。止不住的潮吹甚至连按摩棒都堵不住，大量的淫液在穴口四处喷溅，迎着吴磊的最后一击，直接冲上绝顶，掉出按摩棒来。

早就在等这一刻的吴磊果断挺入激烈肏干，泉眼一样的穴道又紧又滑，热流不断冲出的快感激得他浑身舒爽，让他不管不顾地粗暴抽插着，恨不能直接干进子宫蹂躏一番。爽得快发疯的张若昀已经叫都叫不出来，浑身的细胞都在此刻爆裂了一般，神经冲动此起彼伏，电火花四处流窜，混乱的大脑里除了性与快感再容不下其他。

临近高潮的时候，吴磊抓住了张若昀的脖子，掐紧着，让他在窒息中进一步夹紧自己的阴茎。那爽得近乎有些疼的刺激叫吴磊舒服地吐出一声气。他舔着嘴唇加快速度进入冲刺，精壮的胯部利落地冲撞红肿的臀部，阴茎把穴口肏得外翻起泡。终于射出的时候，他几乎把张若昀掐得昏却过去。松手的瞬间男人咳嗽着倒在沙发上，穴道抽搐着榨取精液，吸得吴磊浑身发麻颤栗不停。

高潮过后，他抽出还插在张若昀后穴里的按摩棒丢在一边，同时离开他的身体。他随手捡起男人的衣服蹭干净自己的下体，随后整理好着装，看着表上的时间准备去巡一下场子。躺在沙发上的张若昀以为事情已经结束，便爬起来想要穿衣服离开。可吴磊喊停了他的动作，并笑着跟他说还有一个入职欢迎会需要他参加。这时张若昀看到屋内外所有的安保人员都朝他围了过来，他怕得踢着腿想躲，却被轻易地抓住脚踝对折了身体。陌生的阴茎随即插入他的穴内，同时有人捏开了他的牙关肏进他嘴里。浓重的汗味熏得他反胃作呕，可他越是感觉难受那些人就肏得越起劲。

看戏的吴磊同情却又无情地旁观着，只叮嘱了一句别忘记录像和别把他玩坏，便离开工作去了。绝望的张若昀彻底沦为所有人的泄欲工具，他们反复地肏他，永远不让他的嘴巴和双穴处于空闲，甚至连他的手心和足心都不放过，当然还包括他的胸肉和乳头。尺寸不同的阴茎轮番侵犯他的身体，甚至合奸他的同一处地方。他们毫无顾忌地射遍他的全身，尤其喜欢射进他的子宫。他们甚至在他穴内射尿，把他弄得比妓女还要肮脏与不堪。张若昀已经数不清自己被他们肏高潮了多少次，又被他们内射了多少次，只知道自己昏过去的时候，才刚刚过去半个小时。

后来，他是被吴磊用凉水泼醒的。当时的他浑身赤裸地躺在浴缸里，表面上看好像是干净了，但实际上，他的双穴里都被胶塞堵满了精液和尿液。吴磊说他可以在这里洗过澡再回去，架子上有清洁和养护用品，他可以随意使用。吴磊还恭喜他正式成为公司的一份子，并把一枚精致的银环锁在了他的阴茎上。

“戴了我的环，你就是我的人了。来吧，叫一声听听。”吴磊抚摸着张若昀的脑袋，神情温柔，却叫人不寒而栗。张若昀后怕地看着他，摇着脑袋想拒绝却被人掐疼了下巴。

“怎么，不愿意啊？”吴磊歪着脑袋笑问，眼里的寒意锐利得几乎能刺穿他的身体。张若昀疼得眼眶湿红，心中痛苦半天，终究还是妥协地汪了一声。吴磊这才松开他，简单交代了几句下一次的工作内容，随后离开了浴室。

张若昀独自清洗着身体，忍着泪又忍着痛地把身上每个地方都反复冲洗了好几遍。沐浴露的香味混杂着医用洗护液的药味，诡异又让人感到窒息，使他趴在马桶边吐了好几回。等他终于洗好出来的时候，身上的皮肤都已经被擦得快失去知觉，屋外的天也亮了，快要没电的手机里满满的都是刘昊然打来的电话，张若昀没有力气回拨，便只给他回了一句尚且安好的语音。然后他穿上昨晚穿来的那一套衣服，应着吴磊的邀请和他共进早餐。少年难得没有为难他，安安静静地吃完早餐之后，还让手下把他送去公司。可有关他的恐惧已经快深入骨髓地刻在张若昀的身体里，他忽然觉得，和暴戾恣睢的吴磊相比，还愿意跟他谈条件的刘源都像是一个好人了。

被录取之后的第一次正式拍片在张若昀公司附近的一家餐厅里，摄像和搭档都是吴磊本人。张若昀按照他的要求以平常上班时候的造型出镜，仿佛相亲一样，被吴磊一问一答着把自己的基本信息都交代得一清二楚。但他们到底不是在相亲，因此提问的问题很快就转入到限制级的层面上。

吴磊一边在桌底下用鞋子摩挲他的脚踝，一边问他有没有试过在这样的公共场合里和别人有过亲密举动。张若昀强忍着把腿挪开的冲动，诚实地回答了一句没有。吴磊便追问，那在公共场合自慰也没试过咯。张若昀神情一滞，眼里明显流露出慌张。虽然他在得知今日拍摄地点之前就已经有过这种猜测，可他仍抱着侥幸的心态，想说吴磊应该不至于冒险干这种违反法例的事情。但他还是低估了这个人的癫狂。

“哥，我们今天来试试吧。你摸女孩那边就行，这样不容易被发现。”吴磊托着腮笑得灿烂。放在他腿上的相机包，镜头正对准着张若昀的腿间。它清晰记录着男人是如何一点一点地张开腿，在羞耻心与道德心的双重折磨下把手迟疑地伸向自己的下体。他的动作十分僵硬，仿佛被饰品束缚了手指。然而在他不情愿的摆弄中，精致的戒指却一次又一次折射出迷人的亮光。那高贵、优雅、不可亵渎的美丽，在他淫乱、放荡、不知羞耻的行为衬托下，瞬间变得肮脏而魅惑，让人想要一脚踩踏在那碎钻上。

“哥，把拉链打开啊，让大家看看你的穴。”吴磊抿着红酒吩咐道，稀松平常的语气就好像他在说一件在日常不过的事。

可接到命令的张若昀却是急得眼睛都有些热了。他不安地四下打量着周围，一旦不小心跟谁对上视线，都会产生自己要被发现的恐惧。他几乎想把自己彻底塞进角落里。却不敢乱动，又不敢反抗，只能听话地拉开藏在底下的小链，恰好把自己的阴部都展露在裤子外。

他没穿内裤，因为吴磊没让他穿。赤裸的下体不仅连一根可用于遮掩的毛发都没有，柔嫩的肉唇甚至被他用手扒开，就连两片小阴唇也被他用指尖压着往两边铺开。在彻底暴露的肉缝里，抖动的穴口被跳蛋折磨着，颤动的尿道口被插了一根按摩棒，而上面深粉色的阴蒂则被他自己用手指摁着，时而拨弄时而揉转，随着动作的逐渐流畅而充血挺立了起来。

吴磊看着桌上手机里的实时传送画面享受地勾了勾嘴角，但还是觉得不够，便让张若昀也照顾一下尿道，要他自己拿着那尿道棒好好玩玩。可怜张若昀还从来没碰过自己的这处地方，今天第一次被人插入尿道棒震动刺激，光是这样含着就已经让他尿意频频。若是真的动起来，他恐怕没几下就会忍不住尿出来。

想到这的张若昀突然惊恐地夹紧了下体，他仿佛终于意识到吴磊的真正意图，顿时退缩着想结束这场表演。然而他的尿道却突然一痛，像针扎一下尖锐但又十分短暂的刺痛，让他难受得睫毛沾泪，却又止不住地尿道收缩，激起一阵阵酥麻快感。

张若昀知道这是吴磊在警告他，也是在点醒他，不管他愿不愿意，都无法避免那既定结局的到来，他唯一可以做的，就是听话点，这样或许他还能走得体面些。

被迫面对现实的张若昀唯有认命地握住那根按摩棒。他低垂着脸，紧闭着唇，妄想能靠额角垂落的碎发来遮掩正在发生的一切。尊严的破碎与肉体的沉沦让他倍感绝望，他在电击般的麻刺中获取了生理快乐，又在肉体的揉弄中得到了生理欢愉，他不敢相信自己竟然真的有了快感，膀胱与子宫同时颤麻，一阵阵抽搐着迫切地想要喷涌些什么。

他在情潮中变得一片湿泞，高潮濒临的片刻他后怕地停下了动作，可吴磊残忍地按下了电源。一瞬冲击的电流直刺膀胱让他当场失禁，止不住的尿液变相加剧了通电感，让他的下体整片抽搐，酸麻不已。

滴滴答答的水声好像吸引了谁的注意，但张若昀此刻已经视线花散，无心顾及了。吴磊很快结了帐带他离开。因为走得急，他甚至没时间去关上腿间的拉链。于是动作间，凉风嗖嗖地钻进他体内，激得他穴口一阵瘙痒。同时拉链又总在摩擦他的阴部，将他的皮肉刮得又痒又疼。

他被吴磊带到了停车场塞进后座。早就设置好的摄像机尽忠尽职地辛勤劳动，清晰无比地记录着他被人侵犯的每一个细节。狼狠的少年压在他身上肏干他的阴穴，为了避免自己被拉链刮到，他干脆撕破了他的裤裆，裸露出两团软肉肆意蹂躏。

泛红的皮肤上还留有先前被鞭打的痕迹，但除此之外还新增了一些掌痕和牙印。吴磊猜肯定是刘源在他身上留的，便打通了他的电话把人臭骂了一顿，同时加大动作狠肏着张若昀的软穴，像是在惩罚他的不洁。

然而电话那头的刘源却不以为然，他坦白交代了自己和张若昀之间的交易，并称自己的行为是合情合理的。他甚至让吴磊学会知足，毕竟以往他都是把人玩得破破烂烂了才会丢给他接手，这次可是刚尝过味就给他送去了，算是给足了面子，他可别不识好歹。

吴磊闻言笑骂了一句，被挑衅的愤怒让他胯下的动作变得越发粗暴与狠戾。他抓住张若昀的脚踝压向他的上身，几乎把人对折一般，俯身压在他身上近乎垂直地顶弄子宫。张若昀被他肏得几乎喘不过气，湿热的穴里一片骚麻颤痒。

剧烈起伏着的胸口反复挤压着膝盖骨，饱满的胸肉甚至撑破了衬衣的纽扣。吴磊便顺势扒开他的上衣，随手拨开碍事的领带后直接抓住他的胸乳舔吃起来。乳头被吮吸的快感让他发出了淫荡的呻吟，敏感的穴道自然而然地收缩，兴奋的嫩肉随即泌出更多淫液，滋润着体内的怪兽让他继续肆意横行。

吴磊抱起了张若昀让他骑坐在身上。他手里抓着他的领带，宛如主人牵着自己的小狗。撑着他小腹摆动的人一脸的委屈与凄怜，却又藏不住地放荡与纵欲。精致的银环一枚套在他的无名指上，一枚锁在他的阴茎根部，心理与生理的双重疼痛激得他眼泪直流。

将要高潮的穴道被吴磊干得骚麻不止，被过分挺插的敏感带痒得几乎叫他脱力。颤栗的宫口在一次次顶弄中变得越发酸软，当吴磊不断加快速度逼迫时，近乎溃不成军地瞬间冲顶。崩塌的人虚软倒在吴磊的身上，眼泪打湿了他的衬衣，体液脏污了他的裤子。但少年仍不停歇，像是在向他索要赔偿，抓着他的臀用力摆压着继续挺干他的湿穴。

跳蛋的震动冲击从没有像现在这样惊心而又折磨。张若昀哭哑了嗓子，痉挛着身体，接近崩溃的极限让他丢弃尊严地讨饶出声。吴磊恶劣地笑着，舔弄着张若昀的唇舌玩弄他的哀鸣。他故意扒开男人丰满的臀肉，正对着固定好的隐秘镜头，用阴茎抽插他的肉穴。那些熟透的媚肉随着他的动作不断向外翻出，裹着淫液的艳色让人激狂着只想侵占与破坏。

射精的那一刻，他轻易让张若昀再度迎来了高潮。精液与潮液同时冲刷着小玩具，在那强烈失控的震动下，男人被甩得满穴都是淫色体液。吴磊抱着瘫软的男人与他接吻缠绵，之后才捡起掉落的手机叫唤听筒那头的刘源。张若昀这才知道原来通话一直都没断，而此刻，吴磊还要把那个很可能一直在听着语音自慰的刘源叫过来当代驾司机。男人顷刻间就被恐惧笼罩，他不敢想象自己单独和他们相处时会被怎样对待。他想逃，想离开这个地方，想回到家里去拥抱他的丈夫和爱人寻求安全感。

但吴磊完全没给他这个机会。挂了电话之后少年就将他拽入了新一轮的交欢中。甚至在刘源到达之后，在车子于马路上奔驰之时，吴磊都一直在后座上侵犯着他的身体。他被带到一处不知名的住宅地，四下无人的寂静让吴磊放肆地抱着他边走边肏地进到了屋子里。随即刘源也加入其中。他们一个揪着他的头发，一个拽着他的领带，两人一上一下强奸着他的双穴，而他跪趴在他们之间，堕落得如同一只发情的母狗。

吴磊将他们的劣迹称之为下班派对。而在这之后，张若昀还见识了庆功派对，化妆舞会，甚至于户外团建。他几乎每一天都活在永无止境的性与欲中，身体被开发得像是不含着阴茎就活不下去一样。他甚至在这个过程中被调教得彻底丢弃了尊严，即便是在自己的办公室里被他们和陌生人们轮番侵犯，他也依然叫得像个荡妇，爽得高潮不停。

最近吴磊还总喜欢带他去公园散步，坐在长椅上肏他的时候会在他脖子上挂一个纸牌，明码标价着口交一次多少钱，还说只要能撑够半个小时不射，就可以获得无套插穴内射一次的福利。前来光顾的人一天比一天多，虽然还是没几个能撑到最后的，但因为也爽到了所以都对他好评如潮。吴磊还因此替他决定要回馈顾客，当晚就把他带到公园的卫生间，将他铐在常年无人使用的残障专间里供大家随意享用。

那整整两天的周末里，他近乎一刻不停地接待了上百位客人，凌乱的身体到处糊满精液。吴磊来接他的时候都嫌弃得用水枪先给他洗了一遍才把他抱到车上去。在这之后张若昀得了一周的假期可以在家休息，但因为正好赶上国家公休假日，他和刘昊然转眼就被刘源带进了山里度假。

刚开始那几天确实是单纯度假没错，但到了假期快结束的时候，刘源就暴露了原形，把刘昊然放倒之后直接在他身旁把他给上了。在假期最后一天的时候，他甚至叫来了吴磊，说什么大家可以商量一下下个阶段的还钱计划，但其实一切都只是幌子。

在看到刘源像昨天那样放倒了刘昊然的时候，张若昀就知道自己该干活了。有那么一瞬他惊讶于自己的木然与不反抗，有那么一瞬间他厌恶于自己的兴奋乃至期待。但他终究放弃了思考，在吴磊笑着朝他招手的时候。他就像一只听话的小狗，手脚并用地挪到吴磊面前，把脸蹭上他的掌心，伸出舌头去讨好主人的欲望。他舔舐着吴磊的嘴唇，挑逗他的舌头。手指灵活地解开他的腰带，握住他阴茎。他一边乖巧地亲吻他的身体，一边俯下身子，跪趴在吴磊的腿间，张嘴含住他的东西。

此时刘源在身后掀起了他的浴衣下摆，布料收在腰带里固定。他因此感到下体有些微凉，毕竟他不着寸缕。但很快温暖的掌心就贴上了他的腿根，它们色情地抚摸着，一点点将他打开着。然后湿热的舌头舔上了他的腿根，在最细嫩的地方留下最深刻的印记。张若昀被咬得气息混乱，胸口起伏着，热气不断颤出喉咙化为呻吟。堵在他口中的阴茎因此变得越发精神，狰狞的柱身到处摩擦着他的口腔，不论是牙齿还是舌头，不论是肉壁还是喉咙。溢出的前液咸腥着刺激他的味蕾，但他仍尽心尽力地将其吞下，只是眉头总下意识皱着。而这时他身后的人已经将两处都准备得相当妥当，手指一勾一勾地磨蹭着前列腺，与润滑融为一体的淫液湿得响出淫糜的水声。而他的前穴也被男人舔得开始战栗，被啃咬的穴口收缩着夹住他的舌根，穴肉则不断挤压吮吸着像在主动摩擦他的舌尖。

在张若昀被刘源舔到第一次干性高潮的时候，他就知道正题要开始了。身形比他高大一些的刘源像给小孩把尿一样拉开他的双腿，粗挺的阴茎抵着后穴径直插入。而眼里总是闪着冷笑的少年则正面迎上，双手扶着他的腰一点点填满他的身体。张若昀本能低头闭上双眼颤抖，手握着吴磊的胳膊像是在抗拒、哀求又像是在催促、渴求。

他们之间的性爱从来都是直切要害，粗暴而激烈。年轻力壮的身体将他重重包围，每一次插入都倾尽全力。两根阴茎将他的身体撑开到极致，凹凸不平的柱身把他的敏感带磨得骚麻。高潮在这时频繁得就像是海面上不断涌起的巨浪，一波接着一波，虽时有停歇，但仍愈演愈烈。

当张若昀被两人放倒在地上，趴在吴磊胸口浪叫不停的时候。他才发现倒在一旁的刘昊然在无意识中居然也硬了起来。他看着那曾经熟悉无比的凸起轮廓，口舌迅速感到一阵干涸。抱着他的吴磊觉察到他的渴望，斜眼一瞥，就当是助兴地随他去解开刘昊然的腰带吞吐起来。

已经许久没发泄过的年轻人湿得特别快，熟悉的腥味强烈刺激着张若昀的感官，让他的动作瞬间变得热切而急迫，就连身体的反应也跟着兴奋了好几个度。一时间吴磊和刘源都被他咬得舒服，阴茎深埋在他的穴里，小幅顶弄着享受被穴肉吮吸的快感。而这时被张若昀吮吃着的刘昊然也不自觉挺起了腰。他的手无意间放在张若昀的后脑上，呼吸急促着，眼皮不断颤抖仿佛快要醒过来一般。

但专心品吃着丈夫阴茎的张若昀丝毫没有觉察，只顾着一次次深入喉咙给他爽快刺激，又握着他的囊袋反复揉弄好让他快些射精。无意识的刘昊然在这般激烈的吮吞中很难维持太久，随着一瞬的快感爆发，浓稠量大的精液直接射进了张若昀的胃里，同时也抖着眼皮清醒过来。

刚开始见到刘源的脸时，刘昊然还没意识到现场发生了什么。直到颤栗的舔舐感从胯下传来，他才看清了张若昀和另外两人此刻的模样。巨大的震惊顿时叫他失去了反应能力，紧接着被冒犯和折辱的情绪让他倍感愤怒。可张若昀却在这时叫了他，他一边叫着，一边努力想爬到他身上来。但这时他身旁的两个人又都默契地狠肏了起来。张若昀顿时脱力软了下去，湿着眼睛抓着他的衣摆，表情无助又破碎地朝他浪吟不停。

刘昊然心疼极地扑上去抱住他。他多想让那两个人都停下来，可张若昀一下就吻上他的唇堵住了他的声音。待他再有机会说话的时候，男人已经被干得哑叫抽搐，身体在过激的快感中冲上绝顶，双穴被射满浓精。

看着张若昀神情恍惚却仍意犹未尽的模样，刘昊然的心就痛得宛如刀割一般。他趁这两人抽离他的时候用力把人抱进怀里，本想要安抚他平息他，却不料反被他握住阴茎逗弄起来。显然已经被玩坏了的男人好像永远感觉不到知足，酥麻的肉穴时刻都渴望被阴茎填满着，即使他的身体无法承受也不愿停下。

刘昊然哽咽着被他吞入下体，敏感的柱身被重重包围着，精液与淫液迅速浸润了他的感官。他本能享受到了熟悉的快感，甚至有着比从前还要强烈的欢愉体验。因为男人显然变得更精于讨好与服务，几乎每一个动作都能激起他射精的欲望。然而在这波涛的情潮中，刘昊然只感到了痛苦。他紧抓着张若昀，一边流泪一边用力地插入，像是在弥补又像在自我惩罚。

可他怀里的人看着却是那样的享受，男人热情地搂着他与他接吻，即使在身后被外人插入的时候，也只是在喉咙处闷哼了一声，没有抗议也没有拒绝，反而吻得更加热烈，仿佛他正乐在其中。

待男人终于松开他的时候，刘昊然的脑子都快被他搅成了浆糊。直到一旁的刘源突然扳过他的脸插入他口中，刘昊然才惊醒着回了神。随即他被面前的吴磊扇了一巴掌。少年狂妄地笑着，一边抓着他的头发逼他与自己对视，一边摆着腰大力猛干他的男人。他尖锐地耻笑着他的无能，又变相践踏着他的自尊。他在他面前抓揉着张若昀的胸部，想炫耀一般去玩弄他胸前的乳环。他又将男人肏到高潮，将他干得阴茎紫红肿胀，想射，却被轻强行束缚着始终无法释放。他用自己的方法在张若昀身上戴上无数的银环，绑上看得到或看不到的牵绳，用残忍的现实来告诉他，他的老婆早就不再是他一个人的老婆，而他手上的那枚婚戒，早就成了一文不值毫无意义的废铁。

“对了，正好今天你在，我就告诉你一个好消息吧。你老婆已经怀孕半个月了，但孩子他爸是谁可就说不准了。不过我想不管是谁，都不可能是你吧。”吴磊大笑着揉了把刘昊然的头发。年轻的男人被他说得痛哭流涕，然而除了抱住张若昀射精，他现在什么也做不了。

还是怀里的男人笑着贴上了他的脸，像哄小孩一样亲昵地与他磨蹭着，对他说：

“昊然别哭，我最爱的永远是你啊，老公。”

完。


End file.
